Sweet Day
by charlottecauchemar
Summary: -ONESHOT- A side story from 'Your Smile My Sunshine' for Infantrum Valentine Challenge. Pacar nggak sensitif dan romantis juga pelit? Well… Gue tahu gimana rasanya… /HidanKuzu/


-SWEET DAY-

Story by Charlotte.d'Cauchemar

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU. OOC. Yaoi.

* * *

Lagi-lagi gue narik napas panjang. Udah nggak tahu yang keberapa kalinya… Lo tau kenapa gue bete? Well… jawabannya cowok di samping gue ini.

Namanya Kakuzu. Kalo lo pernah lihat orang yang dengan pedenya pake cadar di tengah kota ditambah dengan kepelitan yang tiada tara, itu pasti dia! Duit seratus perak jatuh di jalan aja bagaikan nemu harta karun.

Dan di atas semua itu, yang paling parah adalah… dia pacar gue.

Demi Jashin! Gue nggak tahu setan apa yang nyerempet sampai gue bilang 'iya' waktu dia nembak gue. Gue banyak dosa sampai Dewa Jashin aja benci ama gue.

Apalagi… Kakuzu itu nggak ada romantis-romantisnya! Lihat aja sekarang. Kita berdua lagi jalan buat ngerayain sebulan kita jadian, tapi dia jalan gitu aja, nggak peduliin gue sama sekali! Padahal hari ini juga bertepatan sama hari Valentine!

Paling nggak, pegang tangan gue gitu…

Asal lo tahu ya… gue belum pernah lihat apa yang ada di balik cadar sialannya itu! Padahal dia itu pacar gue! My fuckin' boyfriend!

Oke, gue minta maaf sama bahasa gue yang terkesan 'amburadul'. Habis gue kesel banget sih… sebulan pacaran, dia belum sekalipun nyium gue! Pegang tangan aja susahnya minta ampun!

"Kok buang napas terus sih? Sakit, Dan?"

"Huh?" gue baru sadar dia ngeliatin gue. Gue buru-buru malingin muka.

Oke Hidan… lo harus tenang…

"Aku mau beli permen dulu…" gue langsung cabut ke minimarket terdekat. Kakuzu ngekor di belakang gue.

Gue langsung ke bagian permen, ambil satu pak permen secara acak, terus ngantri di kasir.

Begitu giliran gue, langsung gue ambil dompet Hello Kitty gue. Badan boleh atletis, tapi hati gue tetep lembut tahu! Walaupun Kakuzu kedudukannya sebagai seme –secara, dia kakak kelas gue-, gue tahu dia nggak bakalan mau repot-repot ngeluarin duitnya buat bayarin gue.

"Ini kembalinya, Mas…" cewek di kasir itu nyodorin duit kembalian gue, dua lembar seribuan sama dua bungkus permen. Tapi, tiba-tiba tangan Kakuzu menyambar permen-permen itu dan melototin si cewek kasir itu.

"Maaf ya, Mbak… pacar saya bayarnya pake duit, kembalinya juga harus pake duit dong!" protesnya. Kakuzu menyodorkan permen itu ke tangan penjaga kasir lagi.

"Tapi Mas, recehannya habis… jadi kembaliannya pake permen. Mas itu aja nggak protes kok!" cewek itu berusaha membela diri sambil nunjuk-nunjuk gue.

Aduh! Gue nepuk jidat gue sendiri. Kakuzu itu sensitif banget sama yang ada hubungannya dengan duit!

"Ya nggak bisa gitu dong, Mbak!" lanjut Kakuzu, "emang nanti kalau saya belanja beras sekarung di sini bisa dibayar pakai permen?"

"Nggak sih…" cewek itu mulai kelihatan keder juga dipelototin sama Kakuzu.

"Nah, berarti kembaliannya juga nggak bisa pake permen dong! Mbak gimana sih…"

Sebelum pacar ajaib gue itu mulai bikin ulah, gue langsung narik dia keluar dari minimarket itu sambil minta maaf ke cewek penjaga kasir.

"Dan, jangan tarik-tarik dong! Aku kan belum selesai! Kembaliannya belum dapet!" protesnya waktu kami berdua sampai di luar.

"Nggak penting tahu! Orang-orang pada ngeliatin! Nggak malu apa?"

"Nggak perlu malu lagi! Itu…"

"Will you shut your fuckin' mouth up, Kuzu?!" gue nggak sadar kalau gue ngebentak dia sampai Kakuzu menatap gue dengan pandangan nggak percaya.

Gue salah ngomong.

Kakuzu nggak bilang apa-apa lagi. Dia langsung jalan di depan gue, dan kali ini giliran gue ngekor di belakang dia.

-

Akhirnya dia berhenti juga waktu sampai di tempat tujuan kami. Sebuah festival perayaan Valentine. Banyak bazaar dan stand yang ada di sana. Dan tentunya banyak pasangan yang lagi bermesraan. Gue iri banget!

Dan tiba-tiba, mata gue menangkap beberapa sosok manusia yang sepertinya nggak asing lagi buat gue. Kulit putih pucat, mata dan rambut yang sehitam langit malam. The Uchihas. Ada Itachi, teman sekelas Kakuzu, dan adiknya. Juga sepertinya beberapa Uchiha yang nggak gue kenal.

Tapi… tunggu dulu. Uchihas? Berarti anak itu juga dong…

"Hidan-senpai! Tobi anak baik ada disini!"

Gangguan terakhir yang gue harapin hari ini. Si anak autis.

"Zu, cari tempat lain aja yuk…" Gue langsung narik tangan Kakuzu ke bagian lain festival. Bagian yang lebih sepi.

Gue baru lepasin tangan Kakuzu begitu gue yakin Tobi nggak ngikutin kami.

"Kuzu, kamu…" kalimat gue terhenti begitu gue sadar jarak gue dan Kakuzu deket banget. Gue bisa ngerasain napas Kakuzu yang terengah-engah sehabis lari. Posisi yang pas banget buat ciuman!

Mengikuti naluri gue, gue pejamin mata dan menunggu.

"Makan yuk, Dan. Laper nih…"

Begitu gue buka mata, ternyata Kakuzu udah mulai jalan ke salah satu stand makanan yang ada di sana. Gue tambah keki! Padahal tadi itu kesempatan bagus! Sayang, pacar gue kelewat lemot…

Sambil jalan, gue inget nasihat yang pernah dikasih Kisame waktu gue curhat sama dia. Dia bilang, gue yang harus bergerak duluan! Gue harus bilang apa yang gue mau sama Kakuzu. Tapi… hello, I'm uke in here… Nggak lucu dong kalau gue bilang, 'Kuzu, cium gue dong'. Bisa dikutuk Dewa Jashin!

-

"Satu porsi aja…"

"Wah… mesra banget ya, sepiring berdua…" pelayan itu tertawa kecil lalu pergi mengambilkan pesanan Kakuzu.

Bukan mesra tahu! Kakuzu nggak mau ngeluarin duit lebih banyak dengan beli dua porsi! Walaupun gue tahu kepelitan pacar gue ini, tetep aja gue gondok.

Lalu, gue inget sama cokelat yang udah gue siapin dari malam.

"Zu… happy valentine ya!" Gue langsung nyodorin kotak cokelat itu ke tangannya.

"Makasih, Dan…" Kakuzu langsung membuka kotak itu dan memakan cokelatnya. Dia makan dengan nikmatnya. Dan gue masih nunggu dia ngeluarin hadiahnya.

"Kamu kenapa sih, Dan? Dari tadi aneh…"

Gue langsung senyum dan nadahin tangan gue. "Hadiah buat aku… mana?"

Kakuzu langsung bingung. "Hadiah?"

"Hadiah valentine dong… nggak ada? Cokelat gitu…"

Senyum gue langsung surut waktu Kakuzu menggeleng. "Beli cokelat cuma buang-buang duit aja. Mana mahal lagi. Lagian hari kasih sayang itu bisa setiap hari, nggak harus valentine aja. Kalau tiap hari aku kasih kamu hadiah, bisa bangkrut dong!"

Oke, cukup! Gue muak! Makan ati punya pacar kaya dia!

"Eh, pesanan kita udah dateng tu, Dan… Loh, mau ke mana?"

Gue nggak berhentiin langkah gue. "Makan aja sendiri! Gue nggak butuh!"

"Hidan! Tunggu!"

Tapi gue terus lari. Gue sakit hati . Dia lebih mentingin uangnya daripada gue, pacarnya sendiri!

Gue lari sampai di jalan. Dan gue langsung berhentiin taksi yang lewat.

Begitu gue mau masuk, gue ngerasa ada yang nahan tangan gue.

"Dan… jangan pergi."

"Gue nggak butuh! Lo tuh nggak pernah sayang sama gue, apalagi perhatian sama gue!"

"Dengerin gue…"

"Nggak perlu! Kalau lo lebih sayang sama duit lo, lo pacaran aja sama mereka, jangan sama gue! Gue…"

Belum sempat gue selesai ngomong, Kakuzu langsung meluk gue.

"Siapa bilang aku nggak sayang kamu? Dan… aku cinta mati sama kamu…"

Gue nggak percaya sama apa yang dia bilang. Setelah nembak gue, dia nggak pernah sekalipun bilang sayang, apalagi cinta sama gue.

"Serius?" gue langsung menatap mata Kakuzu.

"Dua rius…" Tangannya membentuk tanda 'v'.

"Kalau gitu…" udah gue putusin, sekarang atau nggak sama sekali, "cium aku…" Persetan ama Dewa Jashin!

Dan tanpa diulang dua kali, Kakuzu membuka cadar yang selama ini menutupi wajah tampannya(?). Kemudian, gue bisa ngerasain bibir lembutnya yang menekan halus di bibir gue.

"Sekarang, udah nggak marah?"

Gue ngangguk. Muka gue panas banget.

"Pulang?"

Gue ngangguk lagi. "Naik taksi ya?"

Kakuzu mikir sebentar, "Tapi patungan?"

Mau nggak mau, gue ketawa. Kalau nggak pelit, bukan Kakuzu namanya.

"Oke deh…"

Mau bagaimana lagi… terlanjur cinta sih…

-OWARI-

* * *

With Love

_Charlotte.d'Cauchemar_

* * *


End file.
